Reunited
by SwallowtailSoul4evr
Summary: Johan a transferee to Unity Academy finally returns home to Infinity. There he joins his twin and makes new friends while fitting in. However, there are people after him and the only way he can protect his love ones is to find his other half...but who?
1. Lesson 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh and Yugioh GX characters mentioned in this story.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Judai's POV<p>

Golden warm rays of sunlight shone on my face which immediately scrunched up to the sudden light. I slowly cracked open one eye to only see a puff of dark brown before black.

''Hane Kuriboh!'' I exclaimed, while jumping up from bed with surprise.

'' Kuri Kuri! Kuriiiiii! Kuri Kuriii!'' I face-palmed at the sight of the angry brown fluff before the words he was saying started to register in my brain.

''Shit! I'm late!'' Hane Kuriboh immediately started to angrily kuri again,  
>''Mou! Aibou! It's not like this is the first time happening!'' knock knock!<br>I halted in front of my wardrobe which I dashed to after getting told off by a brown puff ball with white wings. I briskly walked to the door after flinging open the wardrobe's doors. I looked through the door's peephole and silently cursed my bad luck.

''Aniki! Are you up already!The ceremony's about to start soon!'' my best friens, Marufuji Sho yelled from outside the door.

''Give me a minute!'' I yelled back. I dashed back to my wardrobe but knocked down a stack of CDs on the way. I silently cursed at my clumsiness while pulling out a pair of light blue sweat pants, a black tank and my signature red jacket with my name, Yuki Judai printed in gold on the back

I grabbed my duffle bag which was left on stand-by beside my study table and ran to the door to only yank it open.

''Ohayo Shou!'' I cheerfully exclaimed.

Sho frowned and I shot him a questioning look,'' What?''

He sighed,''It's impossible for you. I mean, who was I kidding?''

I felt my eyebrows rise,'' What's impossible for me?''

Sho heaved a deep sigh,''It's nothing.''

I let it slide since it didn't look like it was very important. Then it hit me.  
>''What ceremony were you talking about just now?''<p>

Sho's gray eyes widened in horror,'' Dammit! We're late!'' now mine widened as this was the first time I have ever heard Sho swear. He grabbed my hand and the both of us sped down the domritories hallway like a stampede of bulls. Actually, it was Sho who was doing all the running. I just got pulled along by his tiny little short legs.

We finallygot out off our dorm and continued speeding down the walkway until a snowy white building outlined with midnight black paint came in view.

''Aniki! Please step on it! The auditorium is just around the corner!'' Sho pleaded,'' I don't want to be late! Especially since my Oni-san is coming back. I want to give him and his new friends a good impression of myself!''

I heaved a sigh and raised my hands in defeat while starting to make my legs really move. ''Since you phrased it that way, why not? I'm kinda looking forward to seeing your brother after such a long time!'' I happily exclaimed.  
>And maybe I might be able to spar with him again before he leaves! I happily thought.<p>

''Come on Sho! Ikuzo!''

* * *

><p>Hane Kuriboh: Winged Kuriboh<p>

Aibou: Partner

Aniki: Big brother

Ohayo: Informal way of saying good morning

Oni-san: Another way of saying big brother and its also in formal language

Ikuzo!: Let's go!

Thanks for reading! Please rate and review! :D :D


	2. Lesson 2

Hi All! I just came back from my temporary hiatus and am back with new chapters and treats! *throws confetti* Anyways, if you didn't read my note on **Endless Days of Mayhem**, I'm updating 3 new chapters this week. Please show your support to my new fanfict! Thank You! 3

Disclaimer: I will now and never own Yugioh or Yugioh GX

* * *

><p>Continuing from last time...<p>

_I heaved a sigh and raised my hands in defeat while starting to make my legs really move. ''Since you phrased it that way, why not? I'm kinda looking forward to seeing your brother after such a long time!'' I happily exclaimed. __And maybe I might be able to spar with him again before he leaves! I happily thought._

_''Come on Sho! Ikuzo!''_

* * *

><p>Lesson 2<p>

Johan's POV

''This sucks,'' I angrily huffed,''Give me two reasons why I should be here and not dash home this instance.''

Malik sighed as he walked straight towards me with a slight frown, stiched on his golden tanned face. He raised a delicate eyebrow while eyeing the collar of my cloak. I shrugged my shoulders and squarely faced him which caused him to heave a sigh.

''Firstly, your father and I have been transfered back here for work and it just so happened that the acceptance letter for the scholarship that you applied for came at the same time. And mind you, you did the scholarship exam out of your own free will so it's not really your father's fault or mine,''  
>Malik playfully ruffled my hair before walking over to the dressing room located in the room.<p>

''But really, I knew that your father was always ignorant about time but there has to be a time that he tries to defy his own law,'' Malik threw his hands up in utter defeat,'' Sometimes I even wonder why I married that man!''

I quietly sniggered at this remark. The both of them, I thought while shaking my head in disbelief, are what I call simply unpredictable. The door to our waiting room suddenly opened forcefully and in stepped my other step father, Marik. He was wearing a lavender suit and a golden tie which contrasted nicely with his bleached blonde hair. His lavender eyes were as usual, deeply outlined with kohl to bring out its sharp angular shape. For once, Marik looked decent. Like hell I'll ever admit that outloud though, I rather be caught dead!

''Marik!'' Malik angrily exclaimed,'' Do you have any idea how late you are right now? You were suppose to be here ten minutes ago! This is your only son's transfer ceremony. I have no idea why are they even doing this but for the school board to make such a big fuss about-!''

I looked up from my phone which I had taken out from my duffle bag when Malik was telling Marik off. And boy, I so regret looking up from my phone.  
>Sure, this wasn't the first time I was seeing this but hello? Minor here! And its been ages since they have done something like this. The last time they did this was when? Last christmas?<p>

Basically, the both of them were openly making out in a public place and! In front of me, their nearly seventeen year old son.

I cleared my throat which made them break apart. From the corner of my eye, I saw Marik smirking and Malik's cheeks flush a light red, ''Gee Mom, Dad, I hope you remember that we're not really at home and if you really need to do it, get a room!" I heavily blushed at the last part. Even while staying with them for my entire life, I still had not gotten used to the fact that Malik and Marik were gay. Some son I am right?

Malik gave an embarrassed laugh. " Sorry sweetie, we, I mean, your father, kinda forgot that you were-" His sentence hung in the air as my other father claimed his mouth again gaining a moan from him.

I slammed the coffee table in front of me," Seriously! Get a room! I'll call you when Uncle Seto gets here!" I half exclaimed and shouted.

Marik huffed like a sissy cat," And some people say that we're the same," he purposely dragged the last word to make me mad. Which unfortunately happened.

" That's it! Do you even think I want to have such a father like you? One who goes over my other father like some-!" I stopped there as my whole face was now bright red. Marik opened his mouth ask something but was stopped by the knocking of the door.

I dashed to it and yanked it open as it was now my saviour from the akward silence. "Mokuba!" I surprisingly exclaimed, " What are you doing here?"

My younger cousin, Mokuba Kaiba, stood there in the door way, his two midnight black eyes sparkling with amusement and his mouth curled it to a smirk.

" Did they nearly make out in front of you again?" he asked, his smirk growing wider with each passing second. I gave an exaggerated sigh, "And they say we have to control our hormones," I said while rolling my eyes.

From behind me, I heard Marik snort and I resisted the urge to go up and give him a smack on the head. Malik sensed the evil aura I was giving off and quickly intervened.

" Now now, boys, if you can't play nice, both of you are to stand in the corner," Marik opened his mouth to counter it but was cut off by Malik,  
>" Regardless, of age!"<p>

Marik pouted like a spoilt five-year-old while Mokuba and I sniggered but stopped the moment Malik sent us both an icy glare. " So Mokuba, what brings you here?" Malik cooly asked while maintaining the glare on us.

Mokuba grey eyes widened and he worriedly gulped, " Nisanwantsyoutogetready," Malik shot him a questioning look while I gave him a knowing one. Mokuba shot me a look of relief and muttered a quick 'excuse me' before making a beeline for the door.

" You actually understood what he said?" Marik questioned me with a raised eyebrow. I nodded," He said Uncle Seto wants us to get ready and besides," I shrugged my shoulders," He's my cousin, the least I can do around him is to translate."

Marik rudely hmphed and neatly dodged the rib cage jab Malik sent his way," Your uncle is still someone I can't predict. I bet he invited that stupid pharaoh and tomb raider as well." Well, at least we both agree on something, I wryly thought. Malik heaved a sigh of relief," Come on, we should get ready, your uncle isn't really the nicest person on earth when he gets upset."

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Yami and Yugi walked down with a grace that only experience could give. Yugi gripped his husband's hand tightly and hissed," I was and still am against this!"

Yami quietly chuckled at this comment," It can't be that bad. Everyone's looking at you because," he stopped and looked at his companion from head to toe before saying," You look really beautiful." Yugi blushed a crimson bright red before blushing ten other shades of red.

Saying that everyone was looking at the both of them was an understatement. Saying that everyone was closely and intently, watching every move they made, was somewhat more like it.

" They sure know how to get a crowd," Bakura grumbled from his seat. His partner and lover, Ryou chuckled ad nudged his Yami.

" Is it possible for me to think that you're jealous?" he teasingly asked.

Bakura growled with a tinge of annoyance which Ryou responded by putting his hands in the air. He gave a slight smile before putting his arms around Bakura's neck, " Have I mentioned how dashing you look in your suit?" Bakura snorted but didn't make any movements to push of the pair of arms around his neck. Ryou's smile widen by a fair inch because of it. He heaved a sigh and placed his head on the other's shoulder.

" They're here.''

* * *

><p>How was it? Sorry about the cliffhanger. :P I'm still making some changes to the next lesson so I left it hanging here. Please rate and review it! :D And anyone want to give a guess to what will happen next? Oh and the first three reviews I get will be able to choose one character from either Yugioh or Yugioh GX and I'll put he or she inside the story. ^^ Ok? OK! Alrighty then! See you at the next lesson! Please continue to support me and please please show your love to my new fanfict. :D Love you guys!<p>

Ja ne! ~


	3. Lesson 3

I. Am. Back. :D In case some of you didn't read **A Garden Of Flowers**, school's gonna end soon for me so updates are gonna become more frequent. But, whether I'll update still depends on the number of reviews I get. So, if you want to know what happens, please review! :D

Disclaimer: I will now and never own Yugioh or Yugioh GX

* * *

><p>Continuing from last time...<p>

_Bakura growled with a tinge of annoyance which Ryou responded by putting his hands in the air. He gave a slight smile before putting his arms around Bakura's neck, " Have I mentioned how dashing you look in your suit?" Bakura snorted but didn't make any movements to push of the pair of arms around his neck. Ryou's smile widen by a fair inch because of it. He heaved a sigh and placed his head on the other's shoulder._

_" They're here."_

Lesson 3

Johan's POV

Just breathe in and out, remember to look straight and smile, I kept chanting to myself. I'll be honest, walking out there in a crowd with only god knows how many people was unnerving. Especially if this crowd included your uncle, fathers and godfathers. My hands started to tremble like jelly, what if I stepped on my cloak while walking out there? And trip! I mentally smacked myself at the thought of such an ill omen. Baka yarou! Just imagine that everyone out there is that stupid old man Marik and you're having another one of your hussy fits. The arrogant look had a 100% chance of appearing. Everyone is that stupid idiot, everyone is that stupid idiot, I started to mentally chant again.

" Johan!" I snapped out of my mantra chanting and searched for the speaker. Once I found the source, my heart immediately soared like a humming bird. There with a slight annoyance written all over her face, stood my twin sister, Jeana. Like me, she had light teal thick green hair, but it was longer and was slightly curled towards the end. The both of us also shared the same striking emerald eyes that always sparkled in the sun. But, even though she was my twin, the both of us lived in different households. Jeana stayed with Uncle Yami and Yugi while I had to stay with Malik and Marik. Well, at least I didn't have to worry so much about her since the both of them are 100% confirm sane.

The reason why the both us have to live separately, was because the government did not approve of a gay couple taking in two orphans. Even if they are important figures in history. If we had our way, Jeana and I would have been staying together with uncle Yami and Yugi. But no, the government had to be an ass and say that they didn't trust a gay couple with taking care of two kids. Even if we were twins, the government said that we had it to suck it up and live with it, whether we liked it or not. Therefore, the both of us had to live separately. Life sucks when you are apart with your twin.

But, I have to admit, Uncle Yugi and Uncle Malik did try to let us see each other more often. They understood that the both of us were the other's counterpart as they had gone through the same thing while they were looking for their soulmates (Yami and Marik. Duh.). They let us enroll into the same school since we were kids, the both of us met up at least twice during school days and both families went out together every weekend, even if the parent hated it. For Uncle Yami to go that far for my little sister, I had to admit, it was really sweet of him. But, the both of us meeting up, had to stop when Marik was transferred to the Calia branch. Furthermore, Infinity and Calia are like what, two continents apart? There was also that annoying twelve hour time difference.

However, because of my scholarship and Marik's sudden transfer of branches again, we could move back to Infinity. But since the time we migrated to Calia, it's been what, seven years? And the last time that Jeana, Uncle Yami and Yugi came to visit us in Calia was two summers ago. In short, two years. And boy has Jeana grown. She grew a couple of inches again and worked out a figure that showed off the sleek curves of her legs and waist. Note to self, be wary of the boys who are her friends. Any of my friends would tell you that I have a sister complex and I'm not denying it. I love Jeana like crazy and would do anything to keep her safe and sound. The same could be said for Uncle Yami but his is father complex.

Anyway, the reason I applied for the scholarship was because I heard Jeana would be enrolling in here this year. It seems she snagged the only scholarship into this school. I know I know, Uncle Yami and Uncle Yugi are great magicians and swordsmen, so shouldn't they have a discount or something? Unfortunately, life sucks when you're the adoptive child of famous people because people expect you to be like them and it's kind of unnerving. And just because your parents are famous doesn't mean people will always take you in. Trinity Academy of magic and the arts is one of the toughest high school/college/university to get into.

Jeana and I being the smart people, got the local and overseas scholarship. And, it's the middle of the first semester. It has been sometime since she started school but from the emails she's been sending me, seems she's fine. And, because I'm an overseas 'scholar' and transferee, the school board arranged for the smart person to take care of the smart person. In short, Jeana will be my guide until I've settled down in school. And because it's a transfer in the middle of the semester and because my parents are quite well-known spirit and dark magic users, the headmaster invited every single important person in Infinity to the assembly. I mean, I don't really see what's the big deal about me transferring in the middle of a semester.

**FLICK!**

" Ow! Jeana! What was that for?" I loudly complained, I rubbed my forehead and moaned about everyone being able to see her finger mark there. But Jeana just stood there.

" Well, if you're actually giving me a respond like that, I guess you're alright," she turned around and had her back facing me. But being twins has it's quirks. I took a few steps closer and saw her ears turning a shade darker. Then something clicked in my mind.

" Jeana? Are...are you blushing?" her ears turned another shade darker before whipping around and giving me a bear-hug.

" Oof!"

The both of us fell down, well actually I fell down and had my back slammed against the floor. " Oww...Jeana?" I gave her a puzzled look. I pushed myself into a sitting position and shifted her into my lap. Jeana still refused to look at me as she had her face buried deep into the crook of my neck. I could feel her cold breath tickling my neck and...something wet?

" Jeana?" I gently asked," Why are you crying?" I felt my little sister stiffen at the question which confirmed my hunch. I could not help but give a rueful smile, this was exactly what happened two summers ago in Calia when Uncle Yami, Uncle Yugi and her came over to visit. Just that, it was slightly more embarrassing.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry if any of you found this too short. I was having a minor writer's block when I did this. :D See you guys at during the next update. Please review! Both good and bad are welcome!<p>

Ja-ne! :D


	4. Lesson 4

_Continuing from last time..._

_Jeana?" I gently asked," Why are you crying?" I felt my little sister stiffen at the question which confirmed my hunch. I could not help but give a rueful smile, this was exactly what happened two summers ago in Calia when Uncle Yami, Uncle Yugi and her came over to visit. Just that, it was_ slightly more embarrassing.

* * *

><p>Lesson 4<p>

**_Flashback to two years ago_ **

"_ Ahhahh, when's their plane arriving again?" I irritatingly asked, Malik patted my back with a comforting hand and handed me a can of ice coffee._

_" The announcement earlier said that their plane would be a little bit delayed because of the snow. Relax a bit would you? I know you're excited and anxious about seeing your little sister after five years but can you at least relax?" an extremely annoyed Malik snapped. Talk about PMS, I mentally scowled. I sulked and drank my ice coffee in annoyance. The heavy and icy cold atmosphere just hung there waiting to be shattered. Surprisingly, it was Marik who did it._

_He actually placed a hand on my shoulder and said," She'll be fine. She's with that stupid pharaoh and his hikari right? With the both of them there, I doubt anything will happen to her." I looked up at Marik in complete shock. Did...did he just comfort me? Ok it wasn't really soothing having to think that her life could be in danger but! Marik, my luny 'father' just tried to comfort me!_

_" I swear the world is coming to an end," I heard Malik mutter behind me. I couldn't help but snicker at that statement seeing as he was the one who knew Marik best. Inside and out._

**Ding dong dang**

**_Flight Calia has just landed._**

_Yahee! I mentally whooped, she's here! They're here! And as if Marik heard my thoughts," About time they came," I heard him mutter. But, I didn't care. I dashed off to the entry gate that they were coming through and ignored all the yelling Marik was doing at me. I ran as if a herd of buffaloes were hot on my trail. I was shouted at several times as I swiftly maneuvered through the crowd, bumping into several people before stopping at my target. The only obstacle between me and my younger sister was the thin wall of glass which acted as a wall of separation to divide the arrivers and the welcomers._

_" Looking for me?" an amusing quiet voice asked, I whipped around and took up a defensive position before relaxing as I recognized the voice. My mind however, could not accept the fact that the girl in front of me, used to be the little girl that I had taken care of. Jeana was now all grown up now. She was so much taller compared to last time and because of the training that uncle Yugi and Yami gives her, she was able to work out a body that models on the runway would kill to have. She was wearing a yellow trench coat with a red belt around her waist and black slacks underneath. A pair of snowy white gloves covered her delicate hands and a pair of chocolate brown hiking boots with black laces covered her little peitie feet. Her hair was let down and slung over her shoulder was a jeans sling bag which contained all her carry-ons._

_" Jeana," I finally managed to stammer out," How ar- Oof!" and bam! I landed flat on my butt as Jeana lunged herself on me. Her arms quickly slid around my waist and firmly locked themselves there. Jeana looked up at me with her twinkling green eyes and gave me a cheeky smile," Yeah?"_

_This automatically made me want to tease her," You're heavy," I said in a bored voice," Get off."_

_These two statements, unfortunately, earned me two hard whacks on the chest. I winced in pain as I saw her pouting cutely. " Awww, is the baby upset?" I teased," Big brother would treat you to ice-cream later, neh?" This immediately gave me a response as Jeana's head snapped up and her green eyes eagerly looked at me while her mouth was stretched out into a wide smile. This sight instantly made my heart melt, just how many times did Uncle Yugi and Yami had to give into this look?_

_" Uh 'xcuse me 'ung one, but you and your boyfriend are blockin' the way," __an elderly man pushing a trolley with luggages said in a teasing voice._

_" Get a room fellas!" someone yelled from the back. This was followed by a whistle and some wolf-calls. By now, the both of us were blushing so brightly, we nearly made the fire alarms nearly go off._

_" Come on **kids**," Marik stressed," Let's listen to them and get you guys a room. Shall we?"_

_" Marik!/Uncle Marik!" followed by two, no three whacks by two embarrassed fathers and one overprotective one._

**_Flashback end_ **

I heaved a sigh at this and absently started to stroke Jeana's head. This made her purr happily which automatically let the sides of my mouth stretch.

" Come on Jeana, the ceremony's going to start soon. I mean it. Get off. If you crumple my suit, Malik's gonna flip later. Even if it's not my fault!" Jeana stuck her tongue out at this and reluctantly got off me. I started greedily gulping in fresh air and got whacked for it, obviously. But hey, a guy has to fulfill his needs. I pushed myself up and brushed of any specks of unknown dirt on my suit while praying that Malik didn't notice that it was slightly crumpled.

" Hey," Jeana called," Break a leg and...don't embarrass me or you're gonna get it from me later." I mentally sweat-dropped at that. Figures. She does have a reputation as a scholar** AND** my younger sister to uphold. I relucantly gave her a smile which made her sigh in relief. Geez, this girl worries too much. I'm not a troublemaker like my Dads.

" Hai hai."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE DO NOT SKIP OR YOU WILL BE VERY CONFUSED DURING THE NEXT LESSON!<strong>

Firstly, the part during **Lesson 2** where Yugi and Yami comes out is happening sometime after this happens. The next lesson is gonna happen at the same time this lesson happens. So while Jeana and Johan get back together, the scene happening in the next lesson is happening at the same time. When Yugi and Yami comes out, both lessons are already over.

I think I'll make more sense when the next lesson is updated.

**PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW! NO SILENT READERS! ^^**

**THANK YOU!**


End file.
